ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Characters from Survival Horror Games (Full English Dub Cast)
All Characters of Survival Horror Games were book between Creepypasta, Slender The Arrival, SCP: Containment Breach, Five Nights at Freddy's (with all fangame Five Nights at Candy's, Final Nights, Those Nights at Rachel's, and more), Outlast, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Hello Neighbor, and more e.t.c If All Characters is re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Studiopolis, New Generation, Viz Media / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), Funimation / Digital Seraphim or Sentai Filmworks (Texas) and Ocean Group (Vancouver). The English dub will air in the near future. Voice cast Protagonists *Cristina Vee: Lauren *Steven Blum: Mike Schmidt *Todd Haberkorn: Jeremy Fitzgerald *Josey Montana McCoy: Fritz Smith *???: Eggs Benedict *???: Guard (Fnaf 3) *???: Child (Fnaf 4) *???: Mary Schmidt *???: Henry *???: Player *???: Player (Onaf) *???: Miles Upshur *???: Waylon Park *???: Blake Langermann *???: Class-D Personnel (Benjamin Oliver Walker), aka D-9341 Antagonists *Dee Bradley Baker: Slender Man *Liam O'Brien: The Rake, The Puppet, Phantom Puppet, Nightmarionne, The Brother, Reaper Puppet *Robbie Daymond: Jeff the Killer *Courtenay Taylor, Christopher Ayres (Ink Bendy): Bendy the Demon *???: Neighbor *Christopher Sabat: Chris Walker *???: Dr. Richard Trager *???, ???: The Twins *???: Pyromaniac *???: Frank Manera *???: Eddie Gluskin *???: Marta *???: Laird Byron *???: Nick Tremblay *Tia Ballard: Kate the Chaser *???: Charlie Matheson Jr./Proxy *???: SCP-173 *???: SCP-106 *???: SCP-096 *???: SCP-049 *???: SCP-939 *???: SCP-860-2 *???: SCP-682 *???: The Masked Man (SCP-087 B) *???: The Red Mist Monster (SCP-087 B) *Troy Baker: Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Withered Freddy, Golden Withered Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Ignited Freddy, Burnt Freddy, Reaper Golden Freddy, Ignited Golden Freddy *Roger Craig Smith: Bonnie, Withered Bonnie, Nightmare Bonnie, Jack-o-Bonnie, Ignited Bonnie, Burnt Bonnie *Tara Platt: Chica, Withered Chica, Phantom Chica, Nightmare Chica, Jack-o-Chica, Ignited Chica, Burnt Chica *Alex Hirsch: Foxy, Withered Foxy, Phantom Foxy, Nightmare Foxy, Ignited Foxy, Burnt Foxy *Wally Wingert: Toy Freddy, Lefty *Wendee Lee: Toy Bonnie, Bon-Bon, Shadow Toy Bonnie, The Blackrabbit, Whiterabbit, Nightmare Bon-Bon *Hynden Walch: Toy Chica, Reaper Toy Chica, Grimm Chica *Erin Fitzgerald: Mangle, Phantom Mangle, Nightmare Mangle, Reaper Mangle *Stephanie Nadolny: Balloon Boy, Phantom BB, Nightmare Balloon Boy, Reaper Balloon Boy *Derek Stephen Prince: Springtrap, Purple Guy *Travis Willingham: Nightmare Fredbear, Grimm Fredbear *???: Nightmare *???: RWQFSFASXC/Shadow Bonnie *???: Shadow Spring-Bonnie, Reaper Spring Bonnie *Cherami Leigh: Circus Baby, Nightmare Circus Baby *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Ballora, Nightmare Ballora *Kellen Goff: Funtime Freddy, Molten Freddy (reprised) *???: Bonnet, Nightmare Bonnet *???: Funtime Chica *???: Funtime Foxy, Funtime Lolbit, Nightmare Funtime Foxy, Nightmare Lolbit *???: Bidybabs, Nightmare Bidybab *???: Minireenas, Nightreena *???: Ennard, Nightmare Ennard *???: The Babygeist *???: Candy Cadet *???: Scrap Baby *???: Candy, New Candy, Withered New Candy, Shadow Candy *Kate Higgins: Cindy The Cat, New Cindy, Withered New Cindy *???: Cat, Withered Cat, Monster Cat, Shadow Cat *???: Rat, Withered Rat Monster Rat, Shadow Rat *Matthew Mercer: Old Candy *???: Blank, Withered Blank *???: Vinnie, Monster Vinnie *???: Chester The Chimpanzee, Withered Chester *???: Penguin, Withered Penguin *Cristina Vee: Rachel The Rabbit, Shadow Rachel *???: Doug The Dog *???: Thing *???: Pete The Pig *???: Bane The Bull *???: Ray The Raccoon *???: Scribble Netty *???: Lollipop *???: Popgoes the Weasel, Lux Popgoes *???: Blake the Badger, Lux Blake *???: Stone the Crow, Lux Stone *???: Sara the Squirrel, Lux Sara *???: Saffron the Squirrel, Lux Saffron *???: Lillie the lamb *???: Flumpty Bumpty, Golden Flumpty *???: Birthday Boy Blam *???: The Redman *Brian Drummond: Grunkfuss the Clown *???: Eyesaur *???: The Beaver *???: The Owl *Laura Bailey: Alice Angel (Hybird) *???: Sammy Lawrence (Monster) *??? (Fisher), ??? (Striker), ??? (Piper): Butcher Gang *???: The "Shadow Man" (Hello Neighbor) *???: Dennis *???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???: The Variants *???: Father Loutermilch Other characters *???: Phone Guy *???: Phone Guy (Fnac) *???: Phone Guy (Tnar) *???: Helpy *???: Security Puppet *Troy Baker: Rockstar Freddy *???: Nedd Bear *???: Minigame Freddy *???: Music Man *Alex Hirsch: Rockstar Foxy *Roger Craig Smith: Rockstar Bonnie *Tara Platt: Rockstar Chica *???: El Chip *???: Pigpatch *???: Happy Frog *???: Orville Elephant *???: No. 1 Crate *???: Mr. Hippo *???: Bucket Bob *???: Mr. Can-do *???: Mr. Hugs *???: Pan Stan *???: Tutorial Unit *???: CR *???: SCP-035 *???: Stephenson *???: Father Martin *???: Boris the Wolf *???: Alice Angel, Susie Campbell *???: Joey Drew *???: Shawn Flynn *???: Norman Polk *???: Wally Franks *???: Grant Cohen *???: Thomas Connor *???: Cassette Man Additional voices *Sonny Strait *Phil LaMarr *Fred Tatasciore *Troy Baker *John DiMaggio *Matthew Mercer *Patrick Seitz *Ian Sinclair Category:Fictional characters Category:Animatronics Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Slender: The Arrival Category:SCP: Containment Breach Category:Outlast Category:Hello Neighbor Category:Creepypasta Category:English Dub Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:New Generation Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Ocean Group redubs Category:Sentai Filmworks Redubs Category:Digital Seraphim Redubs